Hand presses for garlic cloves, onions, and other foodstuffs, principally fruits and vegetables, come in a variety of configurations and modes of operation. Possibly the most common form of garlic press utilizes pivotally mounted hand-manipulatable arms with a perforated basket or receptacle on one arm and a pressure member or plunger on the other arm engageable within the basket for the crushing of garlic and the like.
Such garlic presses, in the known art, can incorporate a cleaning section integral therewith and engageable through the basket perforations, normally by inverting the arms relative to the pressing or crushing position thereof.
Notwithstanding the cleaning effect of the cleaning section, there still remains substantial residue which must be cleaned from the press, and in fact from the cleaning section itself if a sanitary and odor free implement is to be maintained. This is difficult in a press wherein the components are permanently assembled, that is assembled in a manner not intended to be separated from each other, as is the case with most known prior art hand presses.